Vampire Kisses: Twilightsville
by ourlivesentirely
Summary: Set after Immortal Hearts RavensPOV, Alexander and Raven talk to a pack of shape shifters and a different kind of "vampire", they inform them that Alexander isn't the kind of vampire he thought he was. Alexander gets to finally see the sun. He finally realizes he's been a shape shifter all along, and gets to live the human life he wanted with Raven.
1. New Hights

Eventually the letter arrived, my acceptance letter that made the perfect match for us both. An Art Academy offered a Bachelor of Arts degree in Fashion Journalism, which was perfect for my gothic fashion magazine I had always dreamed of.

Alexander would be studying on the same campus as well to pursue his artistic career, although I can't imagine him getting any better than he already is. Everything he creates is perfect.

We packed our bags and Stormy returned to Romania for the time being but we promised her as soon as the semester was over we'd return and can live together again. Jameson found a place for us to live in.

A mansion wasn't available in the big city, but he found a nice home that was far from most of the population yet seemed close enough to the Academy.

Once we settled in we decided to fly to tour the night sky in the city. Alexander grabbed my hand, and looked up. He motioned we sit on a rooftop which had an amazing view of the city by the way.

"First to the top wins?" I beamed enthusiastically. Eyeing the skyscraper, it wasn't that much of a flight, we've flown further distances before.

I jumped up, spreading my bat wings we flew into the night sky. I could hear his heart racing as he tried to fly further, but I still beat him just by a few inches. Alexander huffed with all his strength, and landed on his feet right next to me as I smiled in victory.

"Hah!" I snorted, "I won again".

"And what does my love claim this time?" Alexander smiled bemused. Not answering his question out loudly I closed my eyes for a quick second, and pounced on his back. Landing in the piggy back position, I brought my lips to his neck.

I slid my lips back and forth trailing kisses to his jaw. His veins eagerly invited me in, I fought the thirst and continued. "Raven…" Alexander murmured, and closed his eyes. His scent was growing stronger now as I sucked his skin softly. With a quick movement, he moved me to face him.

He rubbed my thighs as I continued to give him a hickey. The excitement heightened, and I felt him lean me back against a wall. We now stood, kissing each other passionately "You are so perfect", Alexander breathed. I felt his hand slide up my thigh higher, fingering just the lining of my laced undies.

I gasped, the venom in my mouth eagerly demanded for his blood. The cool air whistled through me as I felt drier than ever before, building up the fire I fought it to make this game last longer. I became distracted with the luring sound of his pulse beating behind those light blue veins of his.

The thumping shouted at me from all angles, I felt it pulsing in my head. My eyes must have turned red with fire as Alexander slid his own fangs along my neck.

I couldn't resist it any longer, I urgently clamped my fangs on his neck, feeling his life stream into me. I sucked and wrapped my arms around him tighter, feeling the warmth flooding into me.

I felt him moan, he loosened from beneath me but the hand on my thigh went up to cup my butt. "That feels so good", he whispered. I was careful this time, not to drain him. That one time was scary for both of us, instead I slowed the intake.

His blood was the sweetest most delicious thing I've ever had. Euphoria steamed from his veins into my mouth.

It felt like I was parched in the middle of nowhere in a desert and finally finding the perfect glass of water.

There was nothing I could compare to how it felt the euphoria tasted amazing. I licked the two puncture wounds sealing them off with my tongue.

"You're so beautiful," Alexander gazed at me with those handsome chocolate eyes of his. There was nothing but the night sky above us, the city lights below us, and the stars were glowing tonight.

He was perfect, he had his arms wrapped round me and those dreamy eyes danced in a million facades as a little boy might be when standing in front of the chocolate store. m

This bliss that flowed from me couldn't contain myself, I smiled and a drop of blood dripped to my chin. "I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you too," Alexander licked his blood off my chin and kissed me with such a passion I thought my heart would fly out of my chest. I entwined my fingers though his dark gorgeous locks, letting him explore my body.

We are to halves of a whole, completing each other perfectly destined to be together.

His hands were all over me, sliding up my skirt, loosening my bodice. His self control was amazing, I don't know how he resisted the luring of my own blood.

He trailed a train full of kisses from my lips and stopped at my neck. I held the back of his head eagerly encouraging him to go ahead and bite. I was his, and he was mine forever

He finally slid his fangs in my neck as I let out a squeal of delight, the ecstasy of the moment was so perfect. I was in eternal bliss, closing my eyes shut I fell limp into his arms and he carried me back to the ledge where we could see the city lights.

"So what do you think of Twilightsville?" Alexander asked. I sat leaning against him with his arms around me. "Twilightsville?" I laughed. "The sky is always at Twilight here" Alexander looked up.

I saw the night with dark grey clouds but tints of dark purple and reds were always hiding behind.

"That seems to be right," I told him, "It's nice out here we get longer nights, compared to Dullsville". "What would it be like during the day here? For us, I mean." Alexander turned serious.

We haven't really imagined a human life together since I was human. "I love who I am, and I love spending it with you," I squeezed his hand. He half smiled, I felt it in my heart he was saddening deeper by the moment.

Something about his eyes told me that there was more, that he was hiding his emotions again. "Alexander," I touched his face. "I know, I know", he inhaled and shut his eyes. "I shouldn't be thinking of the impossible", he muttered.


	2. Ceremony

**First of all, Disclaimer! I'm sure we're all mature here and understand this is literally _fan_ fiction but for those who can't process information... My beloved Ellen Schreiber owns the series! And she's wonderful so go check her out and buy them all. I don't own 'Vampire Kisses', _she_ does. I just love it and am a huge fan, perhaps for an eternity. ;)**

 **"** Raven", Alexanders lips brushed my hair, "wake up". We were enclosed in our own embrace asleep, well not anymore but the sun was still setting. He had his arms wrapped around me as we snuggled with our blankets inside our coffin.

As a vampire I felt the need to get more sleep, something I'd have to get used to I guess. If it weren't for the extreme flying I've been doing for the past few days, I'd easily awaken. Not even understanding myself I brought a finger to his lips, "shhh", I protested. He chuckled lightly in the darkness of our embrace I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. "Raven", he muttered again slightly.

Without another thought, I responded finally, "What?". He pressed his lips to my forehead kissing me lightly as I woke, "If you want to make it on time for Becky's graduation I suggest we start getting ready now". My heart sped up, "Oh!" I nearly half jumped out of the coffin if he weren't holding me down. "I have to get ready!" we arose as I turned the key to our bedroom.

Although the room was pitch black the curtains slightly glowed, and while our dressers were on the opposite wall we still had to be careful and keep our distance. Alexander stared at the faint orange glow illuminating the curtains like a border as I got dressed. His eyes seemed distant, as if he was searching for a different life.

A life he didn't choose, but was born into. A life I would've chosen a thousand times over and over again. My heart ached for him, to understand how that must feel to know one world your whole life, I gratefully got to perceive sunlight and darkness, and even after being a vampire for an entire year, I cannot come to regret the decision. This is the happiest I've been my whole life. He smiled and came back to life when I gave him a quick kiss before I sped off to Stormy so we could do each other's makeup.

"Are you ready?" I peaked in her room. "Where _were_ you?" Stormy already had her hair done and makeup ready, wearing a black lace summer dress and a purple cardigan. Her hair was tied back by a small black flower but her bangs pushed through. "I'm sorry, I'm here now, how do I look?" I asked her. I had almost gotten the makeup thing down, but the no-mirror thing actually sucked and had its disadvantages. I attempted to do the smoky black and silver eyeshadow, but she helped me blend it properly. I was almost there and that's what counted. " You're doing better", Stormy laughed, "I can imagine how hard it must be for you". Smiling, I let her choose which lipstick she thought matched better since I couldn't see myself. Stormy grabbed the sandy mauve one I never wore but to special occasions, and 'human occasions' as she called it. "I don't know what I'd do without you", I told her. "Be a complete mess". "You're a life saver storm", I said as we ran down to meet Alexander at the table.

My handsome prince of darkness sat at the table sipping the smoothies we had for breakfast with the tiny purple swords, "We're late", he said matter of factly. His hair was combed back and he wore an all - black button up with a black satin tie. My handsome knight of night stood perfectly by the stairs. I could feel the sun targeting the mansion with full force as it was nearly three quarters set. There was nothing we could do but wait. I bit my lip, "Becky understands, she knows we will get there as soon as I can". We walked over towards the sofa and we all sat there in complete darkness waiting for the sun, I held Alexander's hand impatiently as we waited.

As I had promised my parents, I completed High School with Jameson's tutoring and was awaiting my college approval. I sent my letters to a few college that would have the least amount of sunlight. We couldn't be apart and that wasn't even a considerable option. This was Becky's final summer here in Dullsville before she left to Texas, where she and Matt decided to get a small place and attend a University over there. Matt got a soccer scholarship, and Becky had received a few scholarships because of being in honors.

The ceremony was to begin at 6, however the sun was restricting us from being there. I pulled out my phone and sent her a message:

Wish I could be there! _Almost_! I love you and we'll get there soon.

By the time we pulled out the driveway we arrived when the fireworks begun and I ran to my best friend who was already crying with Matt. "Raven!" she screamed my name through the crowd, "I can't believe it Raven I'm going to leave and I'm going to miss you so much!" Alexander was talking to Matt as we got teary together, "I'll try to visit whenever I can but are you sure you don't know where you're going yet?", "I'm waiting for the acceptance letter to arrive for us both" I told her.

There wasn't going to be anywhere I'd go in the world without Alexander by my side. I couldn't live without him, physically our bond had increased greatly since the ceremony took place last year. It was this magical connection that I longed for every single day, as long as I was near him it was enough. "As soon as you know, you have to tell me" Becky gleamed. "You will be the first". And she would, I can guarantee after I received the letter I would call her.

Suddenly I got pushed from the crowd as people kept passing by and eventually I lost Becky completely. I kept walking trying to see over heads but there were cameras flashing from all sides, terrified and blinded I raised my arms as I tried shielding myself from the constant flutter of bright light. I shuffled and wobbled around in my boots and I bumped into someone wearing a graduation gown, "Hey monster girl" I heard from behind.

Trevor recognizing what the light was doing to me wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the closest tree, where more people stood but away from the cameras. "Trevor", I told him once I regained my full vision, "Congrats". He had that sly smile he always wore, in front of his friends anyway. But there was no denying how he saw me tonight, his eyes screamed a thousand words to the girl he never had.

"So Trevor what are your plans? Following daddy's footsteps?" I smiled. It was the least I could do, now be kind to my past nemesis. "I'm not going to college", Trevor announced proudly. His eyes bore threw mine, as if to say not anywhere I wasn't. I was stunned, "What?" "I'm going to go someday, but once I can fully decide what I want to do".

I was beyond speechless, I imagined Trevor attending Harvard Law and possibly getting more richer than he already is with a town full of snobs to fill himself up with. He laughed, "I'm not going to bum around like you, and I actually will be back in a few weeks to start at the community college".

"I have plans I'm just waiting for the acceptance letters", "Not to my school I hope", he winked. Matt, Becky, and Alexander found me, and held my hand with the other he patted Trevor's shoulder and said "Congrats". "Thanks man", Trevor waved us goodbye to go find his mom.

There was fireworks filling the sky with graduation caps, some couples kissed with joy even. I have to admit as much as I hated High School, they made it all seem worth it in the end. I looked up and wrapped my arms around arms around Alexander, smiling he pressed his full lips to mine.


	3. Threats

**Hello readers! Feedback is greatly appreciated, any tips and stuff I highly welcome. I'm trying to finish this, but I am updating on a weekly basis give or take. Let me know if you like or dislike, Thank you for reading. -Many fangs, xx ourlivesentirely.**

As a way to explore our new surroundings and the city we now lived in, I convinced Alexander to fly away with me. We soared through a few miles when we first saw them.

There was rows of endless Green trees, I found this city just as dull as dullsville but it made Alexander happy with all the nature and greens to the town.

The pack stood motionless ready to attack if we went any further, there seemed to be a border as we could detect from was lying ahead of us. " _Maybe we should slow down_ ," I told Alexander. He was the only one that could hear me, as there weren't any other bats in the area.

Alexander glanced at me, " _Up_ " and flew upward, I quickly followed. We hung from a branch high enough to see them but not for them to see us. As I wrapped my wings around myself I locked eyes with the center wolf. He was looking straight at me!

His russet reddish-brown fur blew with the wind, I could smell the blood pumping through his veins. " _Alexander, He's looking straight at me_ ", I told him. " _Don't worry my love, wolves can't jump this high_ ". The others in the pack turned their heads as the exact moment the leader of the pack sat up straight and stomped his paws on the ground. He seemed to be picking a fight.

" _We're just bats! Vampire bats, but still just bats for crying out loud!"_. " _C'mon just ignore them, we'll travel another mile then turn back_ ," Alexander said. I was frozen with fear. The wolves licked their lips as if I was their next delicious meal.

" _Okay, I trust you_ " I glanced at Alexander, his bat wings unfolded and he jumped off the branch. I followed him immediately hanging by his side. This seemed to be it. The light brown wolf howled in the back as they all went crazy following us on ground.

" _Alexander, they're following us!_ ". Fear, Confusion, Terror, came from Alexander, I could feel what he was feeling.

" _I think this is their land, their territory_ ", " _I've never seen wolves like these before…_ " Alexander trailed off in thought. I flapped my wings harder and faster I was running out of breath, there was nothing but wilderness and more trees, " _Alexander lets go back_ ". The wolves circled us from underneath and growled exposing their large teeth.

These monsters were huge! I've seen wolves in pictures but I never imagined them to be this large and heavy. One tooth alone seemed to cover my entire body. "You're right", Alexander communicated. I was counfused, "I think they're not wolves too, there different". "Hybrids?" I proposed.

We hid up high in a tree that cascaded atleast a mile high when we first heard from underneath, "Le'ts talk, it'd be nice to hear you too." A man's voice shouted from underneath.

There was a musky scent of only one human in the area, was he lost? Mentally challenged perhaps? "I know you guys can hear me, you two bats up there, come down, so we can talk. We won't attack, if you don't attack us. I promise." The man shouted again.

" _Vampire? I smell human_ ," I told Alexander. " _Stay here, I'll go down and see what he wants_ ," " _No, I have to be with you_ " I couldn't be without him. Our souls were so connected it pained us to be apart. " _I know, just please Raven, I want to protect you_." " _I'm going with you_ ," was my last word as we descended downwards.

I concentrated, my vampire feet touching the floor within a good 20 ft. of our acquaintances. There was a tall, dark man, no shirt, just shorts, as he stood facing us with the wolf pack surrounding him, framing him in a perfect circle. There were a total of 4 wolves that stood on all fours staring at us.

"What are you?" the man asked. He seemed to understand us as he analyzed and searched at every part of us.

He seemed in his mid twenties but he was huge! Standing maybe 6 feet 5 inches or 7 maybe. He had to be paranormal himself to be influencing the giant beasts he tamed at his side.

Alexander was hesitant to speak, "My name is Alexander, and this is my wife Raven". He slid me behind him, his step protecting me from the evil we faced in front of us. This was a vast threat, a new enemy that would have Jagger wide eyed and collapsed in seconds, yet here we were facing it ourselves.

" _What_ are you?", the man rephrased, "I don't care about your names". "Vampires," Alexander told him. The man just chortled, and fought back a mock laugh, "I know Vampires".

"Look man, we were new to the area, we didn't know this was your territory. We won't trespass again".

"No. You can't leave, I don't know what you are, you certainly aren't vampires, you're clearly a shape shifter, yet you lie to me," the man nearly shouted as he raised his voice the wolves around him took a step towards us growling viciously.

Within a few seconds I probably just blinked twice and took one breath, when there were six pale people that took the form of human bodies standing in front of us. They were all so beautiful, I couldn't look away, It's like I suddenly forgot the wolf threat as they arrived I felt calmer.

Alexander seemed to relax more in their presence as well

These people were pale enough to be goth, but dressed in high quality fashion. One man, with reddish brown hair, took a couple steps toward us, "No, they actually think they're vampires," he told the wolf man, "They're confused, they have never seen our kind before and this man right here is telling the truth".

Think we're " _vampires_ "? What did we look like Martians? How could he appear out of thin air, not even know us and immediately make false accusations.

"I can read minds, sorry, my name is Edward Cullen by the way," the man glanced at me.

He turned his back to us as he informed the others, "This is Raven and Alexander Sterling, they come from the south and were just passing through, but it's probably a good idea to invite them home, they lived in isolation, we could tell them our ways".

Alexander held my hand as he pulled me a step back. That didn't miss their eyes, the blonde pale woman, immediately locked eyes with us. They were incredibly fast, I understood that immediately.

"Nessie," the woman who clung to his side told him. "They're no threat, they're just extremely confused," the man named Edward turned to us, "I'm sorry this is so confusing. Come follow us we live just up the trail, and we can explain better at a more comfortable setting."

I Raven Maddison Sterling was completely speechless for the first time in my life.


	4. Myths and Legends

**So I finally got a few followers for this story and I just wanted to say, thank you thank you thank you! Your simple actions motivates me further. I wish I could sit all day and write, but ideas take time, and I am so happy that others like this story. I love you all, and please drop reviews. Positive or negative, let me know what cha think! ;)**

Alexander held my hand as we followed these strangers inside their home. Another couple greeted us with friendly smiles, and asked us to have a seat in their living groom.

The woman with the warm brown hair and golden eyes spoke first, "Edward tells us you're not from town"? She seemed to be in her mid-twenties but something about her made me feel comfortable, she reminded me of my own mother in a way.

"We come from the south, a small town in Texas", I told her. She smiled and introduced herself as Esme, and told us that her husband Carlisle has never seen anyone like us.

As dumb as it sounded, I have never seen anyone like them! They were all so beautiful, and pale like Alexander and I. "What brings you two to Forks"? Edward asked. I crossed my leg and looked at the other 9 vampires staring right at me, "College, we wanted to get out of dullsville and travel together, I want to be a fashion magazine editor, and Alexander is a great artist!", I beamed with pride.

Edward looked down at the floor for a moment as if listening to everyone's minds in the room, "Tell us about yourselves, I have seen enough through your minds, but I think it's best for everyone to know how you live".

Alexander as if on cue, spoke first, "I was born in Romania 18 years ago, my family travels often around the world. Constantine, my father, sells famous artwork. I arrived at Dullsville with just my butler Jameson and myself. Alexander looked into my eyes, "Which is where I found Raven. I told her about my life and tried warning her to stay away, but we couldn't be apart."

His words made my heart skip a beat. I smiled and slightly squeezed his hand.

"What makes you different from the humans?" Carlisle asked us.

Alexander thought for a second, "During the day we sleep in our coffin, we are allergic to garlic, no reflection, but I don't live as many others do, my family raised me to survive off of bloody steaks and blood banks".

Esme's mouth reflected an "o" as she gave of a look as if she felt sorry for us. Everyone seemed to be in that state actually, except the incredibly stuck up blond vampire girl, Rosalie who seemed to practically smirk as if we were stupid. Her husband Emmett, just had a serious look on.

"The sun..." Alice trailed off, "Is harmful to you?"

"Deadly", I told them. 14 pairs of eyebrows furrowed at once. "How so?"

"You have blood that runs through your veins, I could hear your heart, the scent... the human scent that the wolves carry with them lingers on you as well, and I can't see you two at all."

"What do you mean"? I asked her.

"I can see visions of everyone except the wolves, Renessmee, and now you two as well, fall into that category". Edward seemed to be interested in whatever was going on in Alexander's head, he looked up at him, "Yes, they are the same ones from your childhood."

Alexander's deep milky eyes grew a little wider, and I don't know how he was doing it but he seemed to be growing paler by the second. I held his hand and put my other around him, "What is it?"

This mind reading thing was getting out of hand, why wasn't I born with such gifts?

"I'll tell you later", Alexander responded.

"Tell me now", I insisted. I was worried, what could he possibly be thinking that would cause a stir in his emotions? I felt the change swift suddenly not to fear, as his eyes previously shown just a second ago, but bewilderment.

Confusion. Epiphany. Bewilderment, swept through our bond. I was just as curious as everyone else in the room but more. Alexander looked down at his hands suddenly and whispered, "No, it can't be true…"

"Alexander what is it?" I asked him. Each second that passed made it seem like an eternity.

"My parents… would have told me something. My grandmother," Alexander looked at me and then at the floor again as he spoke, "she used to read stories to us when we were small, she told us about the riots and the hunting's humans would do to our kind, she also spoke about the wolves, like she knew a few." He stopped again, and looked at Edward, "It is all true, then?"

The pale guy looked solemn as he spoke, "Yes, all of it".

"I understand everything now, how could we be so blind! And foolish to actually believe it true!" Alexander didn't shout, but spoke quickly.

"It's not your fault, she did it to keep you safe, you know that yourself", Edward continued.

"Raven, my grandmother used to tell us stories, one I told you about why she fled from Romania and built the mansion on the hill to keep our family safe? She must have told us the sun was dangerous, as the humans that hunted my grandfather and others before him, hunted during the day. She kept us alive, thinking we couldn't come out during the daylight, to be hidden from those people that threatened our kind to extinction."

He paused suddenly. I felt cold, I felt nauseous, understanding every word he was saying. It was like a plate falling in slow motion, shattering everything we knew about life. Everything we thought were was a lie, protect us, to keep us safe, but at what cost?

My dreamy handsome knight of night spent his whole life living a lie. A beautiful one, but still a lie.

"The garlic, must be genetic, humans get that", he was finding an excuse for every scenario. "And our reflection Edward? And what about changing into a bat?"

"It has to be something in your blood like magic, the wolves, Jacob I think you have more in common than we thought… why don't you come over here and talk?" Edward mentioned for his friend to come.

I should have realized that Jacob was the wolf pack leader I first met in the forest. The huge dark boy came from the next room and stood behind the sofa looking down at us from across the room.

He hesitated and then spoke quietly, "You guys are shapeshifters too?"

"What?!" I was still confused, Alexander understood everything, but I was still new to this life and as far as I knew I was born human, with a passion for vampirism.

"Shapeshifters, you know the magic that runs in your veins can make you transform into anything at any time but I guess your ancestors chose the bat, possibly to fly away from harm. Our ancestors chose the wolf to fight it.

"And you have a reflection?" I asked. The puzzle pieces were beginning to fall together.

"You don't?" Seth asked. "Wicked!"

"Our body runs at 102, we never get cold, and our anger triggers our transformation", Jacob informed us, "And it's probably just like a side trait you got, just as we got different ones".

"What time is it?" Alexander asked suddenly.

"It's four oh two", Emmett answered.

"Oh!" I answered, "Alexander it's too risky!" I understood everything he thought of without hearing it. He wanted to see the sun for the first time. What if it wasn't true! These people could be brainwashing us, what did they know about real vampires anyway?

"Carlisle perhaps we should tell them about ourselves?" Edward asked.

Carlisle and Edward made eye contact, nodded once, and turned to us.

"I was born in London, England in 1640", he paused to let us process this information.

He told us his story and how he became a "vampire", the real kind. These people were nothing like I imagined Bella Lugosi to be, this was the real world and these people were giving us accurate explanations.

"I understand you must be very confused, and all but the sun's about to rise, and if you'd like you can stay there are plenty of rooms you can sleep in if you'd like", Carlisle offered.

"No, thank you, I mean. I have to see what I've been missing out for all these years".

"Alexander are you sure?"

"I never thought this day would come but I believe you all, I believe _it_ all. My grandmother wanted the best for us, she died alone which is probably why she never got to tell us, I have to do this." Alexander finished.

As If on cue I felt the edge and rim of the trees from a distance getting slightly warmer as there was a change in the atmosphere. The pink began to spread evenly about an inch from the earth's surface.

I watched as he stood up and walked towards the glass window. The scene was breath taking, I literally was breathing slowly as I watched the love of my life admire the littlest thing humans take for granted.

You know how they say, 'It was like he saw the sun for the first time' or 'he was like a young boy standing outside a chocolate shop'? No words could more evenly compare the sight as I stood by him, taking in the moment.

Alexander was about to see the sun for the first time. This not only meant that he got to experience something other entirely, rather he was about to live the human life he never realized he had all along.

I took a deep breath, "Are you ready"?

All he had to do what press both hands against the glass window and breath fog into it as he nearly jumped up and down.

He didn't look at me, as he couldn't turn from his gaze.

"Let's go outside", he finally said. And with that we turned our backs to darkness and stepped into the light.


	5. Lumos

It felt like a billion minutes had passed as we waited for the sun to rise. I held on to his hand as we stood. My heart sounded like it was about to jump out of my chest, I was happy yet afraid that the sun would hurt him in any way. After all these years hidden in complete darkness, would the love of my life be able to adjust?

"Alexander, it's almost time".

Alexander's hands shook, although his eyes showed no fear, I felt a small spark of something wash over him. Our eyes met and locked, as I held his hand. We were facing the east side of the trees in the forrest when we began to see a glimpse of a bright line illuminate a tiny border around the earths' surface.

He held his breath, as the glow grew wider. "Are you sure you can do this?", I asked him. This was too much for one day, let alone one night! I put on arm around his waist and looked up at him.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. You don't know how much I wished I was human..."he trailed off.

He caught his breath, as his eyes grew wider. He took a step further bringing me with him. "I used to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like, not having to hide, and be free." My heart sunk for him, I felt the emotion he felt all over. I leaned in on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. But he deepened the kiss by holding me tighter against him as I wrapped my other arm around his neck.

I could hear his heart beat racing through his chest. He cupped one hand under my chin, as the sun touched us for the first time. Our lips froze, we stopped kissing as he realized what was going on. It was still chilly because it's the morning but we felt the magnification of the waves hitting our skin, causing it to tingle slightly.

It didn't burn, but the way it crawled against our skin, felt different compared to when I was human. I opened my eyes when I felt something wet trail down my cheek.

Immediately, maybe it was out of human instinct, I squinted my eyes as I lifted one hand to shade me from the light and pulled us back to the shadow of the tree we stood next to.

Alexander didn't bulge. Puling back, I saw nothing but the now risen sun hovering halfway behind the mountain. I noticed Alexander had a tear lining his right cheek.

"I...I'm not...dead?" Alexander squinted at the sun.

"Well, technically we are vampires", I told him.

"No, no", Alexander shut his eyes, "This is a dream, or I'm actually dead but you're here too! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up, if I'm dead, if _you're_ dead-" he rambled on, and rose his hands to cover his eyes that now gushed tears, but I cut him off.

"If we're dead," I faced his beautiful face, and tried to let his fingers off his face that covered his deep chocolate eyes. "Then at least we're together". To be honest, I could've been anywhere as long as he was with me, I'd be happy.

He slid his hands to hold mine and pulled me to an embrace. The light shined through his dark hair, adding tints of gold as it reflected off his dark hair.

He too, was eyeing me as of it was the first time. We felt warm, a completely new feeling entirely.

"You are so beautiful, you look like an angel..." he trailed off. He swooped me up and kissed me passionately. I giggled as he nibbled on my vampire bite.

"How did I get so lucky?", I told him breathlessly.

"You mean how did _I_?" He looked down at our hands, entertwined together, as he spoke he smiled, fangs reflecting off the sunlight. "Am I really alive then?"

"You're alive."

He stared wide eyed, bemused and amazed.

"Lets walk a little further, just to be safe", I winked at him. I felt the urge not to risk too much sun exposure, but let him be happy too. He kissed me on the cheek and nodded in agreement.

Passing a bit further we encountered what seemed to be a meadow, a dowen flowers bloomed from every angle, there was even a waterfall. There was so much green I was not used to in Dullsville, even though it had every nearly color of the rainbow, I admired the beauty of it.

There was even a willow ree on a small hill, that stood next to the waterfall, hmmm the perfect place to hang out at night. Or even when wanted a more darker scene.

"I've never seen anything like this.", Alexander murmured.

Suddenly the world went blurry, I tripped and fell on my butt. Alexander admiring the scenary looked down at me wit a worried look on his face, as he lent me a hand. It must have been the nervousness that made me trip on my shoe.

I grabbed his hand as if I was going to get up, but pullled him down with me instead.

We chuckled lightly as he rolled on top of me. The scent of him, became so mouthwatering as the winds blew his husky cologne I loved so much. But there was something else, his lips were an inch away from mine. I shut my eyes as I willingly reached up for that kiss I longed for the most.

"Is this how it feels then?", Alexander paused for a second.

"What?"

"Being human, I mean"

"Not much of a difference for me", I tell him.

He layed on his back and stared up at the sky hiding between branches of the willow tree. Glimpses of blue and white light shined through. He paused and brought my hand to his chest, where his heart beats.

"How are you?", I asked.

"I feel very alive," Alexander smiled.


End file.
